Benteng yang Terlampau Kokoh
by Rieki Kikkawa
Summary: Maaf, karena aku lebih memilih untuk tak mengawali semuanya. Dan aku yakin, jodohmu telah menantimu di luar sana, begitu juga dengan diriku. Karena takdir, adalah pilihan kita. Dan ini adalah pilihanku. Selamat tinggal untuk kisahku yang tak kan pernah untuk kumulai. Pairing : KakaSaku. Please RnR...


**Benteng yang Terlampau Kokoh**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, abal, gaje, typos menyebar di segala penjuru, OOC, membosankan, membingungkan, dan alur tak tentu arah.**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Chara : KakaSaku**

**A/N : **Cerita dari Sakura PoV. **Don't like, don't read! **Segera tekan tombol _back_, jangan memaksa, author tak bertanggungjawab atas kejadian yang akan menimpa Anda setelah membaca fic gaje ini. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat membuat sesuatu yang mengandung SARA dan semoga fict ini juga bebas dari SARA. Terinspirasi dari fict "**Different**" milik Kak Chooteisha Yori. Silahkan _Read and Review_ yah... #bungkuk-bungkuk sambil maksa reader. :D

**R&R yah... ^_^**

* * *

Sore ini masih sama dengan sore kemarin. Tak ada hal yang membedakannya. Sang surya akan segera beristirahat ke ufuk barat. Mulai tergantikan oleh sang bulan yang akan menemani sang penghuni jagat raya untuk menghabiskan setengah dari dua puluh empat jam dalam sehari dengan keadaan yang gelap. Jika tak ada awan hitam yang menggumpal, dapat dipastikan sang bulan akan didampingi oleh sang bintang untuk menyaksikan peristiwa proses berubahnya uap air menjadi butiran embun yang akan bergelayut manja di ranting-ranting pohon keesokan paginya. Begitu juga dengan rasa sesak ini, masih setia menggelayuti hati ini. Rasa sesak ini masih tetap sama. Dan mungkin, tak akan pernah berubah. Hati ini masih tetap berusaha untuk berdamai dengan keadaan. Hati ini masih tetap berusaha untuk melupakan masa lalu –lebih tepatnya.

Menikmati suasana sore menjelang malam dengan ditemani secangkir _hot lemon tea_ di balkon rumah adalah kegiatan favoritku. Secangkir _hot lemon tea _selalu setia menemaniku di setiap soreku. Seakan tahu bahwa sang penikmatnya selalu membutuhkan kawan, kawan dalam berdamai dengan takdir. Angin sore berhembus membelai wajahku. Segar, itulah yang kurasakan. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak untuk lebih menikmati betapa sejuknya belaian angin sore. Kembali kubuka mataku. Kemudian, sedikit kuseruput _hot lemon tea_ yang berada di hadapanku. Kubasahi tenggorokanku yang mulai mengering. Seketika rasa hangat menjalari tenggorokanku. Nikmat sekaligus segar.

Kukenang kembali awal pertemuan kita. Pertemuan yang tak pernah sengaja direncanakan. Pertemuan yang tak pernah terpikirkan dalam otakku akan menjadi sebuah bumerang yang siap menikamku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

Tepat satu tahun yang lalu, aku mendatangi sebuah _IT vendors and consultants_¸ bermaksud untuk memesan sebuah _software_ yang dibutuhkan oleh kantor tempatku bekerja. Langsung saja aku menuju ke bagian _receptionist_ dan berkata bahwa aku telah mempunyai janji dengan Kakashi Hatake –seorang _systems analysts _yang bekerja pada _IT vendors_ tersebut. Dua hari sebelumnya, aku memang sudah membuat janji dengan Kakashi. Seorang teman baikku –Ino– merekomendasikan seorang _systems analysts_ yang bernama Kakashi Hatake.

"_Kujamin Sakura, kau tidak akan menyesal membayar mahal seorang Hatake-san untuk menyelesaikan sebuah software yang kau butuhkan."_ Seperti itulah kira-kira perkataan Ino ketika memberikanku jawaban.

Sang _receptionist _pun segera menghubungi orang yang bernama Kakashi Hatake tersebut. Dan tak menunggu lama, sang _receptionist_ pun menuntunku menuju ruang kerja Kakashi. Di ruangan itulah aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

**End of flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam, kupejamkan mataku, dan ku _replay _ulang pertemuan perdana kita. Pertemuan yang berawal dari sebuah profesi. Kau seorang _systems analysts_ dan aku sebagai seorang _users _yang membutuhkan keahlianmu untuk memecahkan masalahku. Cakap dalam berkomunikasi, lugas dalam menjelaskan, dan mengerti akan kebutuhan yang dicari oleh konsumenmu tanpa konsumenmu harus panjang lebar menceritakan detail fitur-fitur yang harus ada pada _software_ yang mereka butuhkan. Itulah hal pertama yang kau lakukan ketika kita bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

"_Kakashi Hatake."_

"_Sakura Haruno."_

Yah, hanya kata singkat yang terucap dari bibir kami ketika kami berkenalan. Kata yang berisikan nama kami masing-masing. Dan tak lupa, disertai dengan jabatan tangan. Salam perkenalan yang _standart_. Dan setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Kakashi langsung bersikap profesional dengan mengajukan berbagai macam pertanyaan kepadaku yang bersangkutan dengan _software _ yang kuinginkan.

Diam-diam aku selalu memperhatikan setiap gerak yang sedang Kakashi lakukan dengan indera penglihatku. Bibir ini terasa ingin tersenyum setiap kali aku memandang wajahnya. Postur tubuh yang tinggi, wajah yang begitu rupawan, disertai dengan mata _onyx _ yang berbeda warna. Tak luput dari pandanganku, warna rambutnya yang bisa dibilang langka –_silver_– dengan model mencuat ke atas seakan sedang menantang gravitasi. Dan suara bariton yang keluar dari pita suaranya, mampu menyihirku. Jari-jarinya yang lincah menari di atas _keyboard _ dan sesekali menyentuh lembut _touchpad_ _laptop_ yang berada di hadapannya juga tak luput dari perhatianku.

Mungkin, aku terkena virus cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kisah cinta yang pada awalnya aku anggap hanya hoak belaka. Kisah cinta yang aku percaya hanya hasil gombalan dari para pujangga. Namun, itu semua terjadi. Yah... Mungkin, aku terkena tulah dari hal yang aku anggap mustahil terjadi di dunia ini. Tetapi, aku tetap berusaha menyangkal rasa ini, kuharap ini hanyalah rasa yang bertahan untuk sesaat saja.

_Software_ pertama yang kupercayakan pada Kakashi telah diselesaikannya dengan apik. Ino tak salah merekomendasikan. Aku sangat puas dengan hasil karyanya. Dan itu, menjadikan alasan bagiku untuk selalu memercayainya dalam membuat pesanan _software _ yang kubutuhkan.

Dan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, pertemuan kami semakin hari semakin sering. Pertemuan yang pada awalnya hanya sebatas hubungan profesi saja, kini telah menjelma menjadi hubungan yang aku sendiri tak bisa mengartikannya. Entah pada pertemuan yang keberapa, Kakashi sengaja mengajakku berkunjung ke apartemennya.

"_Aku mebutuhkan sebuah ketenangan dalam merancang dan membangun sistem informasi dari software yang kau pesan itu, Sakura. Software yang kau pesan kali ini, mempunyai fitur yang rumit. Maka dari itu, bisakah pertemuan selanjutnya kita lakukan di apartemenku saja?"_

Itulah kalimat –yang lebih tepatnya bisa dibilang alasan– yang Kakashi ucapkan kepadaku ketika dia berusaha membujukku untuk berkunjung ke kediamannya. Dan aku hanya bisa menghela napas serta mengiyakan ajakannya.

**End of flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Samar-samar kudengar lantunan sebuah lagu. Yang kutahu pasti, lirik lagu itu bukanlah bahasa Jepang ataupun bahasa Inggris. Lirik lagu itu menggunakan bahasa dari salah satu negara yang berada di ASEAN. Tepatnya, lagu itu berasal dari Indonesia. Yah... Aku memang menguasai bahasa dari negara tersebut.

Jangan merasa heran, mengapa aku bisa menguasai bahasa Indonesia, _Otou-san_ ku berasal dari negara merah putih tersebut. Sepuluh tahun berada di negara itu, cukup membuatku fasih berbahasa Indonesia dan juga mengerti akan adat dan kebiasaan penduduknya. Waktu yang cukup lama berada di negara yang terkenal dengan banyaknya budaya yang dimilikinya. Sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studiku dan berkarir ke negara asal _Kaa-san _dan bertemu dengan dia. Dia yang juga menjadi alasan bagiku untuk kembali ke Indonesia. Tak ayal, beberapa lagu berbahasa Indonesia wajib berada di daftar _playlist_-ku. Dan salah satu lagu yang menjadi favoritku adalah lagu yang sedang terputar dari _smartphone_-ku saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku untuk kamu, kamu untuk aku_

_Namun semua apa mungkin, iman kita yang berbeda_

_Tuhan memang satu, kita yang tak sama_

_Haruskah__ aku lantas pergi, meski cinta takkan bisa pergi_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alunan lagu yang terputar dari _smartphone_-ku mengiringi santai soreku menjelang malam. Lirik lagu yang begitu mendalam, tepat menohok isi hatiku. Lebih tepatnya, lagu itu mewakili isi hatiku. Menggambarkan sepenggal peristiwa yang telah mampir ke kehidupanku.

Berbeda, itulah yang ada padaku dan Kakashi. Bahkan, karena berbeda itulah aku takut untuk memulai semuanya. Karena perbedaan itupun, aku juga takut untuk mencari tahu lebih tentang Kakashi. Hal yang kudapatkan ketika aku berkunjung ke kediaman Kakashi. Sebuah pengertian bahwa aku dan Kakashi sangat berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

"Selamat datang di rumahku, Nona Haruno." Kakashi berkata kepadaku dengan bersikap seperti seorang _maid_ yang sedang membukakan pintu untuk tuannya.

Dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke rumah Kakashi. Kudapati sebuah ruang tamu yang tak bisa dikatakan luas. Namun, penataan dari ruang tamu itu sangatlah rapi dan terlihat elegan.

"Silahkan duduk, Sakura. Mau minum yang panas atau yang segar?" Kakashi berujar kepadaku di saat aku masih mengagumi ruang tamu itu.

"_Hot lemon tea._" Kuberikan jawaban kepada Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Tunggu di sini sebentar ya Nona, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan kepala saja.

Kususuri dengan indera penglihatanku setiap sudut ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih gading ini. Mungkin, putih gading adalah warna kesukaan Kakashi. Ketika pandanganku tengah menjelajah, tak sengaja indera penglihatku menangkap sesuatu yang berbentuk _cross _sedang bertengger manis di dinding yang menjadi batas antara ruang tamu dan ruang bagian dalam rumah Kakashi.

Deg.

Jantungku berdetak tak normal. Seharusnya, aku mengetahuinya dari awal. Seharusnya, logikaku bisa berjalan dengan baik. Mayoritas penduduk negara Matahari Terbit adalah berbeda keyakinan denganku. Tak berbeda dengan mereka, Kakashi juga berbeda denganku. Seakan terdapat beban yang berton-ton menimpuk kepalaku. Aku tersadar pada realita yang ada. Aku mendapatkan sebuah pengertian. Pengertian bahwa aku dan Kakashi berbeda. Jalan yang kami tempuh tak akan pernah satu arah.

"Ini _hot lemon tea _pesanan Nona Haruno. Silahkan diminum, Sakura. Nanti keburu dingin."

Hanya sebuah dengingan yang terdengar di telingaku. Suara Kakashi hanya samar-samar kudengar. Aku berusaha keras untuk mengartikan semua informasi yang baru saja kudapatkan. _Ya Tuhan, hati ini terlanjur terpaut pada Kakashi. Mengapa Engkau terlambat memberikan pengertian?_ Hati kecilku berucap memprotes kepada Yang Esa.

"Terima kasih." Aku berusaha keras untuk terlihat biasa saja.

Kakashi menghidupan _laptop_-nya. Menampilkan desain _software _yang telah ia buat. Kemudian menjelaskan detail cara kerja dari _software _tersebut. Namun sayang, otakku tak mampu bekerja dengan baik mencerna setiap informasi yang ditangkap oleh indera pendengarku. Pandanganku hanya tertuju pada semua gerakan tubuh Kakashi. Netraku memandang kosong raga yang tengah mengajakku berbicara. Memandang raga yang tak akan pernah bisa aku dapatkan terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Sesampainya aku di rumah, segera kuambil ambil air untuk berwudhu. Menyerahkan diri kepada yang Esa. Meminta pertolongan kepada Dia. Kudapatkan sebuah pemahaman bahwa aku harus segera mengakhirinya sebelum semuanya dimulai. Semuanya akan jauh lebih mudah kulakukan jika aku berada jauh dari Kakashi.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, kuputuskan untuk mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dari tempatku bekerja. Kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Akan jauh lebih mudah melupakan Kakashi jika aku berada di negeri asal _Otou-san_.

Aku melihat sorot mata yang meredup ketika kusampaikan kepada Kakashi, bahwa aku harus meninggalkan Jepang. Kakashi memelukku begitu erat. Seakan sangat takut kehilanganku. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini jalan yang terbaik untukku.

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi." Ucapku lirih. "Aku harus kembali di tempatku. Ternyata, bukan di sini tempatku."

"Tak ada yang perlu meminta maaf, Sakura."

**End of flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa, sang mentari telah sepenuhnya tergantikan oleh sang bulan. Angin sore yang semula terasa segar telah sepenuhnya tergantikan oleh angin malam yang menusuk kulitku. Ternyata lumayan lama, waktu yang kugunakan untuk memutar ulang peristiwa yang pernah singgah di hidupku. Peristiwa yang sampai sekarang masih sulit untuk kulupakan. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, aku telah berada jauh darinya.

Aku takut jika aku memulainya, aku tak kan sanggup untuk mengakhirinya. Pasti akan terasa sangat sakit ketika semuanya akan berakhir. Maka dari itu, biarkan semuanya seperti ini. Biarkan aku mengagumimu dari sini. Tanpa aku memberitahumu rasa ini. Tanpa kau mengetahui rasa ini.

Kau dan aku memang ditakdirkan untuk berbeda. Benteng perbedaan di antara kita begitu kokoh. Hingga kau dan aku, tak akan mungkin bisa untuk meruntuhkannya. Hingga kau dan aku, tak akan mungkin bisa bersatu menembus benteng perbedaan itu.

Aku... Aku yang pengecut. Aku yang hanya bisa mengagumimu dari jauh. Aku yang hanya bisa membicarakanmu dalam hati kecilku. Aku yang hanya bisa berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa ini. Aku yang hanya bisa bertanya-tanya perasaan apa ini. Aku yang hanya bisa menerka-nerka perasaan ini. Dan aku, yang hanya bisa meratapi perbedaan kita setelah aku tahu perasaan ini.

Terlalu banyak kumengkhayalkan dirimu. Jika saja kita tidak berbeda, jika saja benteng itu tak terlalu kokoh untuk ditembus, jika saja kepercayaanku membolehkan umatnya untuk bersatu dengan yang tidak satu kepercayaan dengan umatnya, tetapi pada kenyataannya, secara tegas kepercayaanku melarang umatnya bersatu dengan yang tidak satu kepercayaan dengan umatnya. Yah... Itu semua hanyalah kata-kata _jika saja_ atau _seandainya _yang bisa kukhayalkan.

Jika saja kau mengetahui rasa ini, dan jika saja kau mempunyai rasa yang sama, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Seperti halnya sebuah penggalan lirik lagu, pertanyaan itu hanya pantas dipertanyakan kepada rumput yang bergoyang. Jika saja aku tak takut dengan dosa, jika saja aku tak takut dengan-_Nya_, jika saja aku bisa memaksakan kehendakku untuk mengajakmu mengikutiku, pasti aku tak akan menjadi orang pengecut dan mungkin saja kita akan bisa bersatu. Namun kenyataannya, aku adalah orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi demokrasi, hingga aku merasa tak pantas memaksakan kehendakku kepadamu untuk sejalan denganku, tak adil bagimu jika kau harus sama denganku. Begitu juga dengan diriku. Tak akan pernah bisa aku mengikutimu.

Aku memang mempunyai pilihan, kau cintaku di dunia ini, atau _DIA_ cintaku yang abadi. Dan maafkan aku, karena aku lebih memilih _DIA_ –cinta abadiku yang telah memberikanku kenikmatan dalam hidup ini.

Maafkan aku yang tak pernah berusaha untuk memulai, maafkan aku yang tak bisa memilihmu, maafkan aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk memperjuangkannya, bahkan aku takut untuk memulainya. Karena bagiku, benteng perbedaan kita tak kan pernah bisa untuk diruntuhkan. Karena tak akan pernah ada kata _kompromi _untuk sebuah perbedaan kepercayaan. Maafkan aku, karena bagiku perbedaan keyakinan di antara kita merupakan perbedaan yang tak bisa tertolerir, walaupun banyak di luar sana yang mungkin bisa menolerir perbedaan keyakinan atas nama toleransi. Karena bagiku, _untukmu agamamu dan untukku agamaku_.

Jika aku memaksa untuk memulainya, bagaimana kita akan bisa bersatu, sedangkan pondasi kita saja sudah berbeda sejak awal. Dan aku yakin, Tuhan sudah mempersiapkan jodoh kita masing-masing yang tak terhalang oleh dinding yang terlalu kokoh.

Maaf, hanya kata itu yang bisa aku ucapkan.

Maaf, karena aku lebih memilih untuk tak mengawali semuanya. Dan aku yakin, jodohmu telah menantimu di luar sana, begitu juga dengan diriku. Karena takdir, adalah pilihan kita. Dan ini adalah pilihanku. Selamat tinggal untuk kisahku yang tak kan pernah untuk kumulai.

Maafkan aku, Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**Huwa... Tema fict ku kali ini bener-bener aneh binti nggak jelas banget. Semoga fict ini tidak mengandung SARA dan juga bukan **_**songfict**_**.**

**Sebenarnya, fict ini udah lama kutulis, tapi belum ada pairingnya. Jadi, ya harus dirombak dari awal untuk memasukkan pairing. Hehehe...:D. Aku kok merasa fict ini gaje banget yah. Mulai dari alur, tempat, dan juga diksi-diksiku. Terkesan terburu-buru juga. Huhuhu... *pundung.**

**NB :**

_Systems analysts_ : pengertian sederhananya adalah orang yang mengerti bisnis & computing. Pokoknya, dia orang yang sempurna. Pinter dalam segala aspek. Pinter IT, hukum, komunikasi, ekonomi, ngerti kode etik, dan lain-lain. Pengertian gampangnya, _systems analysts _inilah yang menjadi penjembatan antara _client _dan programmer.

_IT vendors and consultants_ : suatu perusahaan yang menjual hardware, software, dan layanan ke bisnis untuk digabungkan dengan suatu Sistem Informasi.

**Masih seperti sebelumnya, aku sebagai author masih mengharapkan **_**feedback**_** dari **_**reader**_** dalam bentuk konkrit, baik berupa review, kritik, saran, atau apa saja boleh, yang penting konkrit. Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.**

_**Don't be silent reader!**_** Ok...**

_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_**...**

**Sign in**

**Rieki Kikkawa**

**020313**


End file.
